


煙火

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲神秘 不知道還有沒有後續 劇情我瞎掰的
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 2





	煙火

窗戶從外頭打開，坐在電視機前的昆汀頭也沒回的就朝後面丟了顆蘋果，脫面具脫到一半的彼得手忙腳亂的試圖接好。終於把蘋果接好的同時，視線模糊不清的彼得撞到沙發的扶手，整個人撲倒在蓋著小毯子正在看罐頭喜劇的昆汀身上。

「Shit！我的洋芋片！」

彼得猝不及防的倒下打翻了昆汀放在胸口的洋芋片，吃的津津有味正要拿下一塊薯片的昆汀就這麼的和自己心愛的薯片們說再見，回過神來的他在彼得伸手成功扯掉面具後把彼得踹下沙發。

看著彼得抱住屁股一臉吃痛的樣子，昆汀心中的氣才稍微減了那麼一些。

他掀開自己的毯子下了沙發，好好的用手撿起地毯上的洋芋片並用吸塵器吸去殘渣，在房間換好衣服的彼得回到客廳後也很主動的幫忙收拾。

終於收拾好地板，彼得像是不經意地坐在昆汀身旁手指不斷的揉搓衣角，衣襬就快要被揉的失去原形。

受不了彼得這樣的昆汀伸手把他的手掌拍離衣襬。

「你要有什麼想和我說的話嗎?」他直直地看向彼得的眼睛，眼角餘光瞄到彼得又抓住衣角的手指。「別抓了，再抓我就去拿幫你修改好的蛛絲噴射器把你的手纏住。」

彼得的手一僵，最後尷尬地摸了幾下鼻子。

「好吧。」他小聲地嘟噥，在心裡給自己打氣並咽了幾口口水後，問「我在想、你、嗯、會不會想看煙火、嗯。」

「不會像上次我們去參加嘉年華那樣。」彼得快速地說「我發誓......」

「所以你是想約我去看煙火?」

昆汀貼近彼得，彼得看著他細長的睫毛緊張的秉住呼吸，聽到問題也只是呆愣的點了個頭。

結果昆汀只是要拿他身後壓住的絨毛玩偶。

「你約人的方法也太爛了吧?」抓著手中被蹂躪的不成娃型的蜘蛛人玩偶，昆汀一臉嫌棄的舉起並嘲笑它「我想、你、嗯、會不會想看煙火、嗯。哇哦，真的該說不愧是蜘蛛人嗎?除了打怪還有幫助人以外社交能力基本為負值欸，好慘。」

彼得想說些什麼反駁昆汀，最後卻什麼都沒說出口。

看著不發一語的彼得，昆汀輕哼了聲。

「好吧，我答應你。」他牽起了彼得的手輕捏著，指尖溫柔的摩娑手掌上面的紋理「什麼時候要去看?」

彼得囁嚅的說了句話，昆汀湊近也聽不詳細。

「什麼時候?」昆汀問。

「下禮拜五。」彼得的聲音和剛才比起終於大了一些「我聽說附近的唐人街除了會放煙火以外還會有很多特色小吃。」

「我發誓不會再像上次亡靈節那樣，絕對不會有超辣墨西哥玉米捲出現。」

「好吧。」

雖然不是很放心但昆汀還是暫且相信了彼得一回。


End file.
